


List of Fandoms I’m into

by PandaTheZodiacMaster



Category: various - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Manga, TV Series, Various list of Fandoms, movies - Freeform, tv, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaTheZodiacMaster/pseuds/PandaTheZodiacMaster
Summary: This is a list of a variety of Fandoms I will write for. If there is a fandom you want me to write than please comment the specific fandom and characters. They are categorized by Tv, Movies, Anime/Manga, and Video Games.





	1. TV Series

The Worst Witch (1998-2001)

The New Worst Witch (2005-2006)

Star Trek the Next Generation

Star Trek Voyager

Desperate Housewives

Sabrina The Teenage Witch

House M.D.

Army Wives

The Good Witch

Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time in Wonderland

Heartland

Sherlock

Bates Motel

Jake 2.0

Philly

NYPD Blue

iZombie

The Magicians

Riverdale

Life Sentence

The Good Doctor

Station 19

9-1-1

Home Improvement

The Resident

Body of Proof

The Gifted

Siren

The Crossing

The Worst Witch (2017- current)

Hellcats

The Secret Circle

Proven Innocent

The Passage

The Rain

The Mist

Under the Dome


	2. Movies

Harry Potter (1-6)

10.5 & 10.5 Apocalypse

Carol/The Price of Salt

Spirited Away

The Worst Witch (1986)

The Secret Life of Arrietty

Gremlins 1 & 2

Disney Descendants 1, 2 & 3

Alice in Wonderland

Alice Through the Looking Glass

Winnie the Pooh Bear

Disney: Christopher Robin

Goodbye Christopher Robin

Any Disney movies

Labyrinth

Tinkerbell (1-7)

Silent Hill 1 & 2

Digimon (1-10)

Sherlock Holmes (1-2)

Pirates of the Caribbean (1-5)

Beautiful Creatures

10th Kingdom

Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children

Naruto (1-11)

Bridge to Terabithia

Harriet the Spy (1996)

Toy Story 1, 2, 3, & 4


	3. Anime/Manga

Code Lyoko

Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon Crystal

Chobits

Invader Zim

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (Kai Rei)

Kingdom of Hearts

Digimon (1-9)

Fruits Basket

Princess Tutu

Naruto

Naruto Shippuden

Bleach

Inuyasha

All Cardcaptor Sakura

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya

The Disappearance of Yuki Nagato

Clannad

Clannad After Story

Toradora

Rosario + Vampire

D.N. Angel

Death Note

Ouran Host Highschool Club

Angel Beats

Amnesia

Himouto Umaru-chan

No Game No Life

Steven Universe

Soul Eater

Adventure Time

Marmalade Boy

Ai Yori Aoshi

Zodiac P.I.

Absolute Boyfriend

Legal Drug

Faeries Landing

Eureka 7

Moon Phase

A.I. Love You

Kill Me Kiss Me

Angelic Layer

The Miraculous Adventures of Lady Bug & Chat Noir


	4. Video Games

Om Nom

Domo

Life is Strange

Kingdom of Hearts

Animal Crossing: Wild World, City Folk, New Leaf

Vocaloid

Food Fantasy


End file.
